Lost Finale Party Wiki
Welcome to LostParty LostParty is a collaborative website about the Lost Finale Party with Jay & Jack at the Orpheum on May 23 and other Lost Finale related events in Los Angeles. Anyone can edit, please add your event! Follow me on Twitter for updates: @LostLA Looking for tickets to the sold-out Lost Finale party at the Orpheum? Colleen tweeted that there will be some tickets available for the stand-by line. See the FAQ for standby info and check this thread: YuBlog Ticket Exchange Comment Thread Moderated by Colleen Colleen's Orpheum Lost Finale Party FAQ The party is sponsored by and co-organized by Global Cash Card: Global Cash Card's Lost Finale Party Info Note: This page is not maintained by Jay & Jack, Colleen or any Orpheum Lost Finale Party with Jay & Jack organizers or sponsors. Another note: Global Cash Card is sponsoring the Orpheum party so be sure to show them some gratitude in the tweets this weekend. 'Lost Finale Party with Jay & Jack (The Big Event)' *'Lost Finale Party with Jay & Jack sponsored by Global Cash Card' **'May 23, 5:00 PM- to 12:30 AM' **Orpheum Theater Los Angeles, CA *'Note: All times are unofficial guesses. It's smart to arrive early but don't be surprised if most things happen later than we expect.' *This is a huge, complicated event so give our hosts the benefit of the doubt and assume that Jay & Jack & Colleen & the Global Cash Card crew are working hard to make this as smooth as possible. *'4:00 PM-ish' Red carpet event (4:30?) Moved to 6 PM *'5:00 PM Orpheum Doors open' *'5:00 PM - 7:00 PM Cocktail hour' **Cocktail Hour with cash bar. **Merchandise tables with hats and t-shirts for sale. Proceeds to Project Walk charity. **There is supposed to be a little concession stand. Colleen update: "There will be food! It should be more than just snacks!" **Location: North Hall Mezzanine *'5:10 PM - 7:00 PM JOpinionated Lost Actor Panel and fan Q&A ' **JOpinionated panel with Sterling Beauman "Young Ben", Andrea Gabriel "Nadia", Malcom David Kelly "Walt Lloyd", and L. Scott Caldwell "Rose Nadler" **Location: Theater stage *'6:00 PM Red Carpet event' *Colleen: "The Red Carpet is going to start by 4:30pm, latest.(moved to 6 PM) I cannot yet reveal the names of some of the non-Lost actors who will be coming but confirmed Lost actors are Michael Emerson (Benjamin Linus), L. Scott Caldwell (Rose Nadler), Malcolm David Kelly (Walt), Andrea Gabriel (Nadia), M.C. Gainey (Tom Friendly), Beauman Sterling (Young Ben), Eric Lange (Radzinsky), Neil Hopkins (Liam Pace), and Sean Whalen (Frogurt). There may be more Lost actors and there are non-Lost actors." *'7:00 PM - 9:00 PM Intro, Emerson and Contest Winner' **Introductions - Michael Purcell, Jay & Jack and Michael Emerson onstage. **Watch two finalist videos of the How Will It End? Video Contest and grand prize winner announced. **Not watching the 7 PM to 9 PM ABC TV Lost Recap Show *'9:00 PM - 11:30 PM Lost Finale on the big screen' **Woooooohooo! Sniff. *'11:30 PM - 12:30 AM Live recording of The Lost Podcast with Jay & Jack' * 'Identify Yourself With Free Lost Stickers!' Print out and wear your own Lost-Finale Dharma logo sticker to identify yourself to other Lost and Jay & Jack fans. Graphic designer Jenny Pereira aka @MochaCups created these cool Dharma logo Lost Finale stickers to print and wear. All you need is Avery 2 1/2" round labels and a printer. Lost Sticker PDF (print & wear) (Avery 5294 or 5194 compatible) Alternate version PDF for Avery 8293 1.5 inch round labels Print some out and wear them this weekend to show your Lost geek pride! Bring extras for your fellow fans! Jenny says these are @crackpotjack approved. 'Tell Delta Airlines to Do the Right Thing' If you missed Colleen's recent tweets about the trouble they had with their flights to LA, you can read a recap on her blog: Coll Writes . You can tweet the airline at @Delta and let them know their handling of the situation is not cool. Colleen, Jay and Clif have all worked very hard on the Finale Party, and I know Colleen was especially involved in helping people get tickets through the YuBlog post. It would be great if we could get Delta to give them a refund! If anyone else has any ideas, please add them here! 'Lost Finale Weekend Events:' Saturday, May 22: *The Omni Hotel, Noe room meet-up with Jay & Jack was a huge hit! Sunday, May 23: *Breakfast/Brunch: *Bogetta Louie! **Yelp reviews of Bogetta Louie **This was delicious. We're going back on Monday morning. *The Original Pantry Cafe - Classic diner, with a twist **877 S Figueroa St **Los Angeles, CA 90017 *Lunch: **We're late for lunch already. Going over to California Science Center then we might swing by Little Tokyo for some ramen. Orochon Ramen - Great place to go (you may have seen it on Man vs. Food) 123 S Onizuka St Los Angeles, CA 9001 Neighborhoods: Downtown, Little Tokyo Omni Hotel info Omni Hotel 251 S Olive St, Los Angeles, CA 90012 (213) 617-3300 Omni Hotel on Google Maps Parking: $30/day valet Alternative parking: Olive St. between 1st and 2nd for $6 Destinations: Downtown - Near the Omni Hotel *California Science Center *Directions from Omni Hotel to California Science Center Google maps directions link *Los Angeles Natural History Museum *Little Tokyo *Olvera Street *Union Station *Garment District *Toy Town (wholesale toys) Other *Silver Lake Jubilee Event May 22 & 23 *Griffith Park Observatory *Grauman's Chinese Theater *Farmer's Market/The Grove Lost Party Resources *Fuselage Lost Forum - Lost Weekend Message Board *Lostpedia Lost Party Guide *How to find a Lost party in your town and what to do when you find one - io9 Category:Browse